The Tao of Shawn
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Tag to The Tao of Gus. It always bugs me when they have these huge fight scenes, and then they are miraculously unscathed in the next scene. Jules confronts Shawn about the damage from the farm stand brawl. Shules!


**I've had some annoying writer's block lately, but this managed to push through! I hope everyone had a nice holiday(:**

**This is a tag for The Toa of Gus, because seeing Shawn get punched in the stomach, and the jaw, and then knocked out while Gus just layed there, made me mad. And for the first minute he was doing pretty great though, he got like one or two guys, still managing to look sexy while doing it(: But then in the next scene he was completely fine! There have to be at least some marks from that, I mean come on.**

**Anyways, these are my thoughts on that, and of course some shules, because there were so many great opportunities for it in that episode, but there was like none!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shawn winced as he turned his face to assess the bruise on his jaw in the mirror. He sighed, opening Juliet's medicine cabinet and withdrawing a bottle of asprin. Those guys really did a number on him. His stomach was even worse.<p>

"Hey" Juliet said, walking into the bathroom, the door having already been open. She had changed out of her work clothes and into the tank top and shorts she wore to bed.

"Hey." He replied. He lifted up his shirt to get a look at the bruising on his stomach and was surprised at how bad it was. He quickly put it back down again, hoping Juliet didn't see the dark purple splashed across his midsection.

"What was that?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Nothing." He said, popping the asprin tablets into his mouth and taking a swallow of water from the cup on the counter. He didn't want her to worry about him any more than she already did. She hates it when he does stupid stuff because it puts him in danger, but a lot of times it's not exactly by choice.

"Well then why are you taking asprin?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Menstrual cramps." He twisted the cup in his hands, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Shawn." She said. "Let me see."

She took another step forward so that she could lift his shirt.

"Jules, really it's nothing." He tried, but she had his shirt up and a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She gasped, lightly touching her fingers along the splotches of bruising covering his stomach.

"Seriously, I'm fine, let's just go to bed." He tried to pull his shirt back down, but she waved his hands out of the way, keeping it up so she could get a better look.

"You're not fine, Shawn, this is serious. Did you see how dark these are? You could have internal bleeding. Tell me what happened." The look on his face told her he really didn't want to get into it.

"Or no sex for a week." She laughed in her head. She knew she would have him with that one.

"Ugh fine." He sighed.

"You know that 'physical altercation'" he put it in air quotes, "that we got into while we were at that hippie farm? The one you said blew our cover?"

She nodded.

"Well there were five of those guys and one of me, what did you think happened? It's not like Gus was any help." He huffed.

"They did this to you?" She asked with concern on her face. She traced over the bruising again and he winced. "I didn't know it was that bad. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from the dark splotches and back to his face.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm fine, it's not a big deal." He dismissed, really hoping she would finally drop it.

"Wait, what do you mean Gus wasn't any help?" She asked, realizing what he had said before.

"He got into it with those guys and of course they had him on the ground in seconds, and he stayed down while they so nicely decided to take their anger out on me instead."

That made Juliet angry. It wasn't even Shawn's fault that the fight happened, but Gus made him take on all of those guys by himself. She knew Shawn and Gus had one of the best friendships ever, but she expected more out of Gus.

"He seriously left you to deal with them all on your own? Why would he do that, he's supposed to be your friend!" She accused, her voice rising.

"Yeah, I know, but something you learn about Gus is that he really hates confrontation. He pretends like it doesn't bother him, but it actually scares the crap out of him most of the time. Come on, can we please just go to bed now?" He asked, pulling his shirt out of her hands and back over his stomach.

Sensing she had struck a nerve, she could tell it was time to let it go. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind them.

Once they had climbed into bed, Shawn reached to shut the light off.

"Wait a second." Juliet said. "Can I please just make sure you don't have any internal bleeding first? I promise I won't talk about it anymore after that." She pleaded. She really did want to make sure he was okay, the bruising was darker than she would have expected.

She turned over so that she was kneeling next to him while he laid back on his pillow so that she could see his stomach. She rested her hands lightly on his abdomen, moving them to see if the area around the bruises was any warmer than the rest of his skin. Once she was satisfied, she pulled his shirt back down gently and laid down next to him.

"You're all set" She smiled gently, leaning in closer to kiss him. Her hand fell to his chest as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let out a moan of approval and opened her mouth to his, shifting her weight so that she was more on top of him.

"Ugh!" He cried out, and she instantly broke away, moving back a little so that she wasn't pressing on his stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I forgot. Guess we'll have to wait a couple days, huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, sorry." He chuckled, putting his arm around her, tucking her into his side.

"It's a good thing I love you." She froze for a second. The words had just come out all by themselves, she had no time to stop them.

"That it is." Shawn replied.

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, silently thanking god that Shawn hadn't reacted too much to what she had said. Ever since the thing with the lie detector, they had kind of skirted around the subject. But she really did love him, and she knew that he loved her, they just weren't necessarily at the saying it out loud comfortably stage yet.

"Night Jules." He said, tightening his hold around her for a second before shutting his eyes.

She tilted her head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Shawn." She said, snuggling deeper into him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I was thinking about doing another tag to this ep with Jeaslous!Jules, because, I mean did you see Dot? If I was Jules I would have decked her. Been like "Get away from my Shawn!" Haha but that one may have to find its way into the M section... Hmm we'll see.<strong>


End file.
